


A Human Experience

by zeerogue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: The paladins take on some bonding time back on earth and share in an experience. Keith and Lance then have an experience of their own.





	A Human Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickerdickles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickerdickles/gifts).



> This is for a Secret Santa Discord Exchange. The first one I've ever done. I hope you like it!

**A Human Experience**

 

**By:** _ ZeeRogue _

 

**For:** _ Snickerdickles _

  
  


An idiosyncrasy of space was time. It moved differently from location to location and stretched over long distances only to snap back as if no time had gone past at all. Keith had experienced the strangeness of time in such a way that he had stopped trying to understand it though that particular part of science had never really been his field. He was a paladin, far from simply understanding the basic workings of his ship and how to most easily maneuver it through a field of exploding crystals, there was now alchemy involved, science that appeared like magic as far as Keith was concerned. Truly understanding such effects were interests of people like the Holts and Hunk. Yet, Keith found himself missing the wondrous uneven time that was space as he found himself curled up against a window in the backseat of a rusted old RV with Lance at his side playing on some sort of old handheld console. Pidge sat beside Hunk in the only usable side seat typing away at her computer while Hunk occasionally pointed something out snacking away at a bag of chips. In front, Matt Holt took his turn at the wheel while Shiro finally  _ finally _ gave in and was now asleep in the passenger seat. 

 

They had been out here for three days. Here, in the ruins of earth, just driving with no real destination in mind. Flying in their lions would cover more ground, but this wasn’t some adventure as paladins, this was an adventure as humans, or earthlings to be more precise. Just a trip through the wastelands of the deserts north of the Garrison to see what they could find. Pidge had used the excuse of wanting to test new satellite placements and signals for the thousands of programs she worked on from her tiny metal notebook and so of course her brother and Hunk had to come along. And then Lance had annoyed his way in, which really hadn’t taken long, Hunk and Pidge had grown use to letting Lance in, he was more capable than he liked to put off and Keith had found himself saving the blue eyed paladin more often than not when mishaps befell him while being used as a guinea pig in team Punk’s experiments. So of course Keith had to come. Shiro appeared perfectly happy to stay behind working in the Atlas, but playing his little brother card, and Matt’s help talking about promises made on the Kerberos mission, Shiro eventually relented showing just how excited he really was for the trip. 

 

Three days. 

 

Keith couldn’t help counting. It didn’t feel like they were post-war. He still wasn’t use to the almost routined life on earth. Almost twenty-four hours and it was a new day. Almost three hundred and sixty-five days and it was a new year. There was no jumping two years in two months or one month in three years. He could watch the sun as it moved across the sky turning that beautiful blue into a fiery horizon that gave way to the familiar indigo of space. Watching the sun was what Keith found himself doing for most of the long car ride. So he counted and dozed off here and there and it was almost like all that time in space was nothing but a dream. Looking across the desert was nothing new to him. His home looked across sand dunes and cactus. He could so easily pretend it hadn’t happened, but all he had to do was look at the reflection in the glass of the RV and he remembered it all. 

 

Not once did Keith wish it had all been a dream. 

 

“Here! Stop here!” Pidge yelled just as sunset slid on the desert horizon signalling the start of their fourth day on the road. 

 

“You sure?” Matt asked from up front. 

 

“Yes, go off to the right about thirty feet and we should have optimal space according to the readings I’m getting,” Pidge explained. 

 

Matt veered the RV off the road and the Hunk custom made tires did nothing to help the jerking of Matt’s half hazard driving off road. They did help keep Shiro asleep for a few minutes longer before he snapped awake and started directing the older Holt. Beside Keith, Lance laughed purposefully moving from side to side on their shared seat in the back pressing Keith further and further against the window complaining about Hunk’s sudden rush for an empty snack box to heave into. 

 

“Driving is different than flying, Lance! I haven’t been in a car for years!” 

 

It had been years, hadn’t it?

 

They ended up parking the RV on a clearing elevated higher than most of the desert and Keith helped Matt start up a campfire. Pidge was typing away at something on her computer while taking glances up at the sky. Hunk had Lance helping make preparations for dinner. Shiro stood off to the side watching over them all because they really didn’t have anything else for him to do. Keith was only helping Matt because he felt strange not having spent as much time with the rebel fighter as he should considering how close he was with the other paladins and Shiro. Shiro had saved his life after all. And they were a bit similar. Keith tried not to look at the small scar on Matt’s face. It always made his own tickle. 

 

Eventually, they were all seated around the campfire with metal sticks stabbed into sausages and marshmallows. They had forgotten the graham crackers and the chocolate had mostly been eaten on the trip up here because of that. Lance, long legs pressed against Keith’s,obscenely licked the sticky mess of marshmallows off his fingers having already stuffed multiple into Keith’s face, not all making it into his mouth. They only didn’t get into his hair because Lance had gotten bored of meal prep and pulled Keith away from the fire to french braid Keith’s hair down into a small ponytail. Keith found he was glad he had allowed it. He definitely preferred eating the sausages, though, and was glad they hadn’t gone for cheaper hot dogs. He had eaten way too many of those straight from the fridge when he lived by himself and had not missed them in space. 

 

Pidge was nibbling an unroasted marshmallow Hunk had handed her, nose still buried in her laptop, when it suddenly fell from her lips and she pointed to the sky. “Guys, look up.”

 

They all did. For a moment, nothing happened then there was a light that appeared amongst the stars and streaked across the sky before disappearing. A few minutes later, another one joined. 

 

“A meteor shower?” Shiro asked. “Was this what you wanted all of us to come out here to see?”

 

Keith looked at the green paladin, curled up with her computer in her lap staring up at the sky, the stars and firelight hiding her eyes behind large glasses she didn’t really need. 

 

“Well, yeah, I...I mean I know we’ve seen way cooler stuff in space over the years. I mean, we’ve flown through meteor showers, but like…”

 

“It’s pretty,” Keith said.

 

Pidge turned to him, smiling wide. “Right? Like, this is an earth thing. You can only see this particular shower here on earth. And after all the destruction that earth has gone through, it’s nice to just look at something pretty neat.”

 

“Yeah, it’s...so normal,” Lance said and stood heading away from the campfire. “I’ve never been able to see one on earth. Always wanted to.”

 

Hunk stood and held out a hand to Pidge. “Come on, I think Lance has the right idea. Let’s get away from the fire. You wanted to see it, so you should get the best view. I’ll even lift you on my shoulders if you want.”

 

Pidge laughed. “I’m too big for you to carry me on your shoulders now, Hunk.” She took his hand anyways and they walked off. 

 

Keith glanced over at Shiro and Matt. Matt had curled himself against Shiro’s good arm and was pointing out stars in the sky, whispering to him, positively in the know of what Pidge had really been planning, wanting to share this human experience. She had been using those satellites and programs to track the next closest meteor shower and the perfect location to see them. 

 

Keith smiled and stood. He followed the familiar design of the bottoms of Lance’s sneakers implanted in the sand and slid up to the other paladin. Lance glanced at Keith and reached down holding his hand out. Keith easily pressed his own against Lance’s and felt his heart warm sweetly as Lance gave their hands a firm squeeze. He still wasn’t use to this intimacy he had found himself falling into with Lance. They really did make a good team, but becoming good meant growing up and it had taken too long for them to really understand how good of a team they could be together. 

 

“You know, when I dreamed of seeing a meteor shower, I always dreamed of seeing it from space, looking through the window of my own spaceship,” Lance said. “I’ve seen dozens of meteor showers from space, but this is the first one I’ve seen from earth. It’s so...I don’t really have the word for it and I’m at least quadlingual by now.”

 

“Pulchritudinous.”

 

“Excuse me, did you just sneeze or something?” Lance asked.

 

Keith scrunched up his nose. “It means beautiful. You wanted a word.”

 

Lance pulled his hand away to hold against his chest as he laughed. Keith watched the other paladin in the dim light of the stars. His tan skin glowed in starlight, but his eyes were brightest when he was happy. When Lance was done laughing, he placed his hand on Keith’s waist to pull Keith close. They were again almost the same size, though Lance had gained his height through one last growth spurt. Keith never really cared about that and fit himself in the offered warmth of the other’s body. 

 

“I think beautiful works just fine. Sometimes it’s just nice for things to be, well, nice,” Lance said. “Let’s not complicate it if we both understand.”

 

Keith leaned his head against Lance’s shoulder and smiled as he felt the other press a kiss into his hair. “Yeah, it’s nice.”

 

They stood out there in the desert alone just watching the streaks of lights across the sky. Keith rarely dreamed of things. Other than being a pilot and saving Shiro, he did what he thought he needed to. He was just trying to live for so long. Even in space, it took him so long to allow himself to dream of anything other than finding Shiro and then finding him again and again and again as many times as he needed. But, space had given him more than Shiro, more than missing family, more than friends and loved ones. Space had taught him to dream. And now Keith dreamed of standing out in the front yard of his desert home watching the night sky just like this with Lance. Keith didn’t want to live there, but perhaps for their own private vacation Lance would want to revisit that place where they first learned about the lions. 

 

They headed back when the desert night turned chilly. Hunk was already asleep on top of his sleeping bag near the fire with Pidge using him as a back pillow while she set up some kind of recording device, a long cord trailing far off to where she had been gazing. She looked up as Lance and Keith approached, only glancing at their hands once before gesturing with her head towards the RV. 

 

“We decided Matt and Shiro should take the RV bed since they’ve been driving. We already tossed your guys’ stuff in front of the RV, but be my guest if you want to disturb their grown up time.”

 

“We’re all grown ups Pidge,” Lance said and waved his free hand around. “This is all grown up time.”

 

Pidge made a face then glanced behind her at Hunk as he shifted in his sleep face softening. “Yeah, sure, you guys go be gross somewhere else.”

 

Lance sighed and pulled his hand from Keith’s. “I’ll go set up the bags, you go say goodnight to Dad and Pidge 2.0.”

 

Keith agreed and moved to the RV door pulling it open and popping in. Shiro and Matt had already pulled the side seat out into a bed. If the other side seat worked, they would have had a full queen, but with just one side, they had something larger than a twin. With two crates giving support for the folded out end, two grown men could fit comfortably if they cuddled. 

 

Matt was the first to look up adjusting a pillow. He smiled and waved at Keith then poked Shiro who was sprawled out on the bed with hands over his eyes. Shiro groaned as he sat up, but automatically smiled seeing Keith. 

 

“I’m going to go steal a bag of marshmallows and see if Pidge needs any help before we all turn in,” Matt said and slid past Keith out of the RV. 

 

Keith made his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge next to Shiro. “He didn’t have to leave.”

 

“He likes you, but he’s a brother. He gets the sibling time thing,” Shiro said. 

 

“You’re much more than a brother to me, Shiro,” Keith said. “I don’t know if I ever said this before, but you saved my life. You finding interest in me all those years ago, that changed everything. I wasn’t going to give up on you, it was the least I could do.”

 

Shiro chuckled. He always seemed so tired nowadays. Happy, but tired. Trying not to seem tired for so many years must have finally caught up to him. “Keith, I know. And I’m thankful to you for that. All I want is for you to be happy, though.”

 

“I want the same for you.” Keith lifted a hand and moved it to Shiro’s shoulder, squeezing. “Shiro, if Matt makes you happy then don’t hold back. You deserve to love again. I know you two haven’t made it official and I know what it feels like to be unsure if you deserve to be happy, but you do.”

 

Shiro chuckled. “I feel like we’ve had this conversation before, but reversed.”

 

“We have,” Keith agreed. 

 

“What even brought all of this on?” Shiro asked. 

 

Keith turned to look out the window of the RV. The meteor shower was still going, a slow light falling every few minutes. “The stars. The meteors. It’s nothing but a bunch of falling rocks, but they’re the most beautiful things I’ve seen in years. There’s all this stuff out there in space. We’ve seen it all. We fought a whole galactic war that isn’t even exactly over. Yet, this small little thing is so beautiful. Love, love is so small compared to all of that out there. It shouldn’t be so difficult.”

 

“Love, huh?” 

 

Keith turned to see Shiro grinning at him and reddened. “I...this isn’t about me.”

 

“I do love Matt. I have for some time. They’ve been different loves, sometimes overlapping, but I know what you mean and I’m glad you’re okay with it. I still have some thoughts to work through, but I’m okay. Thank you, Keith, it means a lot.”

 

Keith smiled and squeezed Shiro’s shoulder again. 

 

“Oh, Keith, you’re sleeping out with Lance, right?”

 

Keith blinked then groaned. “Really? You’re going to tease me about this now?”

 

Shiro laughed. “No, I’ve been doing that for months. But I have a duty since you’re my little brother.”

 

The sweet warmth that had started while watching the shower with Lance grew. Keith smiled and shook his head before exiting the RV.

 

Matt was leaning against the side of the RV with arms crossed, a bag of marshmallows clutched in one hand staring off at the pile that was a sleeping Hunk and a passed out Pidge still tapping at her laptop in her dreams. He turned to Keith and winked before sliding past him and back into the RV. Keith waved after him and turned to stare at the RV feeling nostalgic. 

 

“Psst, Keith,” came a whisper from around the front of the RV.

 

Keith looked to see Lance gesturing him over and Keith followed him, reaching out when Lance offered his hand. Lance dragged Keith a ways away from the RV where a small cluster of desert shrubbery was, behind it, their mess of blankets and sleeping bags were laid out. 

 

“Did you zip our sleeping bags together to make a bigger bed?” Keith asked.

 

Lance rubbed at the back of his head looking down. “Well, yeah, you don’t want to cuddle?” 

 

Keith pressed his lips feeling embarrassed. They had cuddled plenty over the last few months since they had become official. It wasn’t until Keith finally let Lance touch him in anything more than a hug that Keith realized how much affection he was missing. With the right person, touch was so nice, but he had never felt it from anyone that wasn’t familial to him by blood or friendship and welcomed it. 

 

“I like cuddling.”

 

Lance beamed. “Great!” He popped himself down on the sleeping bags. 

 

Keith slowly slunk down and joined him pulling his bag over from where they were nestled up by the top of the blanket pile to pull out a hairbrush. He started undoing the braid that Lance had put into his hair, but the brush was taken from him then long fingers pressed into his collarbone and urged Keith to turn. Keith sat still as Lance undid his work and began to brush through Keith’s hair. 

 

“Why are we so far away from the RV?” Keith asked. 

 

The brushing paused for a moment. “Uh, privacy. Pidge likes to go gremlin on us when we get too sappy.”

 

“When  _ you _ get too sappy. That part of you hasn’t matured at all,” Keith corrected.

 

“You love it, Mullet.”

 

Now that it was directed at him, Keith absolutely did. It was hard not to feel special when Lance so earnestly put so much attention into flirting with him. It was also hard not to feel special when Lance wasn’t even trying to flirt, the affectionate lines just leaving his lips like a spell stealing Keith’s breath, making it hard to breath in those quiet moments when no one else was around and it was just them and their feelings. 

 

“Did you talk to Shiro about Matt?” Lance asked now using his fingers to twirl Keith’s hair more than brush it. 

 

Keith wouldn’t admit it, but he liked Lance petting him. He was sure his boyfriend had picked up on that. He had picked up on Matt and Shiro without Keith ever mentioning it. “Yeah. They’re good.”

 

“Yeah, they are,” Lance said and again his hands paused. When he moved them again, it was to collect Keith’s hair in a higher ponytail and rubbed his thumb at the base of Keith’s neck. 

 

Keith sat very still, hands in his lap, and tried to ignore the heat that collected where Lance touched. A second later, a softer touch replaced Lance’s thumb and a whisper was pressed into Keith’s neck. 

 

“You know who else is good?” Lance asked.

 

Keith hummed, nervous to voice a response. 

 

“Us,” Lance said and added another kiss to Keith’s neck

 

Lance pressed a few more kisses to the back of Keith’s neck before dropping his hair. He tugged at the neckline of Keith’s shirt to reveal more pale skin to kiss along and wrapped his other arm around Keith’s waist running fingers along the outline of his abs. Keith let out strangled huffs and his heartbeat increased. Never sure where to place his hands at the start of these more intimate moments, he eventually reached back and grabbed Lance’s thigh with one hand and his face with the other, turning just enough so their mouths met. 

 

Falling into a kiss was easy. Keith’s experience with kissing started in middle school, but he got the sense that kissing matured with age and feelings. Or perhaps it was that he had been a thirteen year old gay troublemaking foster child trying to kiss the handful of girls who were bold enough to come onto him. Those girls were honestly terrifying to the point Keith thought he had to kiss them. Either way, he had at least learned the skill of adapting and kissing Lance was a lot easier. 

 

Eventually, the heat of the kiss and soft touches built up Keith’s confidence and he turned in Lance’s hold enough to face Lance and pushed his boyfriend down without breaking the kiss until the last second. Straddling Lance’s lap, Keith reached for the hem of his own shirt and pulled it over his head. It was a habit Keith had developed during their more heated makeout sessions, but Lance had never complained and Keith honestly loved the way Lance looked at him every time he did it like he was drooling over one of Hunk’s home cooked meals. The highest of compliments really. He leaned down getting a couple kisses in before Lance stopped Keith. Keith sat back up, Lance’s hands falling from his shoulders to his hips, and waited with parted lips trying to catch his breath. 

 

It took a moment for Lance to speak. “Hey, Keith.”

 

Keith chuckled. “Hey, Lance.”

 

Lance laughed and rolled his eyes before looking at everything but Keith. “So, like...um, how far...how far did you want to go out here?”

 

“I mean, we’re already set up here, I don’t want to get lost,” Keith answered.

 

Lance chuckled and shook his head. “No, no, I meant with this.” He squeezed Keith’s things to emphasize.

 

How far? Keith felt heat pull in his stomach immediately. He hoped Lance couldn’t feel it yet, they were both still in their jeans. 

 

Finally, Lance’s eyes met Keith. “Yeah, I mean, we don’t have to, but it’s kind of romantic, right? We could literally be the leads in a cheesy romantic flick right now camping out under a meteor shower in the middle of nowhere far away from everyone else.”

 

“I never really watched romantic movies, but, I like that scene you just described,” Keith admitted. 

 

“Yeah, I thought you might,” Lance said and he was smiling again. It didn’t take much to get Lance to smile, but Keith liked it when they were natural smiles. He liked it when Lance was happy. 

 

Lance continued, smile becoming faint as he looked serious up at Keith. “The thing is, I have more experience than you. Sexually, it’s been a long time. I was a teenager who got lucky a couple of times, literally a couple, before we got to space. We’ve talked about it a little before, I know all your experience consists of is what you can do yourself about once a month in your room.”

 

Keith turned his head away feeling embarrassed. That hadn’t been an easy talk, but one they had had after dry humping each other only a month into their relationship while practicing late at night when Keith had woken up to Lance having nightmares. It was Keith’s way of relieving stress, practicing, and helped get him back to sleep so he shared that with his boyfriend plus his first sexual experience. 

 

“It’s been more like a couple times a week lately,” Keith admitted. 

 

Lance groaned. “God, Keith, you can’t put those images in my head right now, I’m trying to get full on consent here.”

 

Keith shrugged. “I don’t know. It sounds nice and no one is going to come over here. You’ll stop if I change my mind, though, right?”

 

Lance’s face softened and he rubbed his thumbs against the fabric of Keith’s jeans at his hips. “Of course.”

 

Keith bit the bottom of his lip considering then nodded. “Yeah, if you want to.”

 

Lance sat up and moved a hand to Keith’s, fingers reaching into his hair, and he brought his forehead against Keith’s. “I want to whenever you want to. If that’s tonight, if that’s two months from now, if that was last week when we snuck into Iverson’s office, whenever, I’m good. I have watched you for so long trying to catch you never really understanding why. Now that I have you, I would wait twice as long for you to catch up to me. I love you.”

 

With each word spilling from Lance’s mouth, Keith felt the pool in his stomach grow warmer. He bit back a moan that threatened to escape at the last words. He never knew being loved could turn him on like this. Keith launched himself at Lance pushing him back down and messily trying to share that heat with Lance. When he pulled away to breath, his nose touching Lance’s, he whispered back that phrase.

 

“I love you, too, Lance.”

 

Lance chuckled, the sound deep in his chest vibrating into Keith’s, but it was no louder than a whisper. “I had hoped so.”

 

They were kissing again, Lance’s hands rubbing up and down Keith’s bare torso, warming up his skin that was cooling from the chilly desert air. Lance’s hands roamed lower, one slipping between them to pop open Keith’s jeans before they came together beneath the dark fabric and pulled at the bottom fabric of Keith’s boxer briefs lifting up his buttcheeks with a firm grip. Keith pulled away from the kiss with a gasping moan. 

 

“You like that?” Lance asked teasing. 

 

Keith planted his hands at either side of Lance’s head and looked down at Lance. “Yes.”

 

“Can I smack it?” Lance’s grasped loosened.

 

A shiver ran through Keith and he nodded biting his lip thoughtfully. 

 

Lance removed his hands from beneath Keith’s clothes only to yank his pants and underwear below his buttcheeks exposing the pale skin to the night air. Keith gasped then called out when a slap immediately followed. His hardness hurt where it was still trapped beneath clothing and he needed freed soon. 

 

“That,” Lance said with a gruffness to his voice Keith was unfamiliar with, “is something we’ll explore more later because that sound you just made is like the sexiest sound in all of space.”

 

Keith groaned. “Lance, please just get me naked.”

 

“That is very doable, but help me out, too, here, buddy.”

 

Keith leaned back on his boyfriends lap and looked down at Lance. He had a flush on his freckled and tanned cheeks, a smirk on his lips and adoration and lust swirling simultaneously behind intense blue eyes. Keith leaned down for a quick peck that only made Lance’s smirk turn into a lazy smile. He was so cute, Keith suddenly felt nervous as he began to undo Lance’s shirt buttons, a blue plaid to match Keith’s red, to match all of their plaid shirts because Matt had insisted they all match for the trip. And you had to wear plaid for camping. Or at least Keith had been coerced into believing so. As Keith parted the fabric, his eyes began to dart between moles and small scars that littered his boyfriend’s chest and broad shoulders, the worst of the scars reaching across his stomach and to a thick trail of dark hair that disappeared beneath his waistband. There was a matching scar on Lance’s back, Keith knew. He scooted down Lance’s legs and kissed the trail then up the scar. 

 

Lance hummed. “That feels nice.”

 

“You know what would feel nicer?” Keith asked and popped the button on Lance’s jeans. 

 

“Yeah, your heat around me, squeezing me like a hot embrace, letting me inside physically and emotionally and trusting that I’ll make you feel good,” Lance answered. 

 

Keith stopped and glanced at Lance from beneath his bangs. He felt...he hated to say it...but shy. It was hard for him to feel vulnerable or anything that might seem weak, but over his time with the other paladins, Keith had learned weakness could be strength. His love and devotion to Shiro had made him stronger, but Keith could say with confidence that Lance made him more confidant, made him able to work with that strength. He had shown the blue eyed boy vulnerability and at first that had backfired, but they had grown to trust each other and they began running on the same wavelength. Well, not the same, but their patterns met up in synchronized waves, Keith thought. 

 

“You promise?” Keith asked. 

 

Teeth showed in Lance’s smile. “Promise.”

 

Keith shimmied out of his pants the rest of the way and laid down against Lance. Lance reached up and ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, thumbs rubbing along his nose and his cheeks then tugging just enough to hurt so they could kiss again and Keith truly never got tired of kissing Lance, of being kissed by Lance. Their tongues danced together and he couldn’t help rubbing up against his boyfriend. He heard Lance shifting around reaching blindly above his head, but didn’t pay attention until he felt a cold bottle touching his face and went instantly red seeing the blue tinted bottle of lube. 

 

“Look, Mullet, I love kissing you, but I’m going to need to see in order to open this and not spill it all over us no matter how fun that sounds.”

 

Keith nodded and scooted down. He didn’t want to show how nervous he was now faced with the instrument that would start the first stages of going all the way. Instead, Keith busied himself kissing along Lance’s collarbone and took a chance licking an erect nipple. Lance gave a gasp and then a chuckle and there was a hand on Keith’s butt again, pulling one cheek apart and then warmed lube began to rub at his hole. When the first finger slipped in, Keith went to suckling. 

 

“Hey, Keith,” Lance said softly, “not that that doesn’t feel good, but I’m not exactly all that sensitive there. If you need to distract yourself, though, keep going. It’s hot watching you.”

 

Keith looked up and glared at Lance. “Focus Lance.”

 

“That’s a little hard...or very hard. I’m very hard. Can you lift your hips a bit so it’s not pressing down on me. I can get a better angle, too.”

 

Keith did what was asked, but he kind of missed feeling Lance hard beneath him. He hadn’t really realized it, but he enjoyed feeling Lance turned on by him. And when Lance was inside him, he’d really be able to feel it. Two fingers in and he now felt truly excited about having sex. Not that he hadn’t wanted to before, but yeah, feeling that sounded good. 

 

The third finger was hard to take. Lance’s fingers were longer than his and Keith never realized how deep they could actually go, not just touching his prostate, but gliding past and he keened loosening up. Lance whispered a cocky noise of triumph as he eased his fingers along that gland until Keith was shaking, head on Lance’s chest, drooling already dizzy. 

 

“Okay Keith, you good, you with me?” Lance asked. 

 

Keith looked up and clumsily leaned in to kiss Lance. The slow kiss helped him refocus and he sat up feeling the lube rub against Lance’s pants. “How do you want me?”

 

Lance groaned and bucked up. “All the ways, Keith. Shit, I’d ride you, but not tonight. I want to look at you.”

 

Lance grabbed Keith and suddenly, Keith was the one laying on the sleeping bags staring up at the sky as shooting stars appeared and disappeared across the dark sky. His boyfriend rustled around a bit, cursing as he stumbled pulling his pants off and something about finding a condom, but Keith just kept staring at the sky. It was scary how familiar and unfamiliar it was. Keith use to know every star. He still did, but he was use to not knowing the stars that he looked up at. And now he knew more. He knew somewhere past one star was Arus and then somewhere past another was probably a weblum. There were so many things so far away and it was easy to ignore that when he didn’t know the stars. It had become a comfort, but his mind knew this map, could roughly calculate where their adventures could have taken place and it was almost crushing and terrifying and he felt his breath catch as he watched the meteors fall. 

 

Meteors.

 

Then Keith’s vision was blocked by a sea of blue. In the darkness, they shined like stars themselves. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss. His boyfriend smiled when they seperated saying something that Keith nodded to and swung one leg around Lance’s hips invitingly. Then he was being filled. 

 

Keith closed his eyes and gasped. Pain wasn’t the exact feeling he had. It was uncomfortable and disorientating and when he opened his eyes wanting to make sure Lance wasn’t being squeezed to softness, he was quickly brought home to blue eyes. Lance was flushed, but staring down at him with concern. He pushed Keith’s hair back, kissed his forehead, his cheek, his chin. Keith kissed his hand as he removed it and nodded. Lance went slow at first, always watching Keith and Keith tried to watch back, but Lance was somehow magically attuned to his body and it wasn’t long before Keith’s body was eager to get Lance to stroke that spot inside him. And Lance did and it was perfect. Keith shivered as a small orgasm wracked through him after a few strokes and then Lance went faster, every muscle in Keith’s body seizing as his still pleasured senses were overloaded. Lance’s hand moved to stroke Keith and the double pleasure had Keith cumming just seconds after he felt Lance bury deep inside him, the warmth of his release noticeable even with the condom. 

 

Sex hadn’t taken that long, but Keith thought it was nice. So nice. 

 

He reached a lazy hand up to stroke Lance’s face as his boyfriend panted still keeping himself above Keith. Probably all those shoulder muscles. Shoulder and leg muscles made up most of Lance, Keith liked it though. And he liked looking into Lance’s eyes. He liked that a lot and he thought looking at them post coitus would be his new favorite thing. 

 

He loved Lance so much. 

 

Wherever they were in the galaxy, Keith wanted the stars he saw in these blue eyes to always be part of the sky he called home. 


End file.
